Should I Save the Last Bullets for Us?
by Now in Glorious Technicolor
Summary: What happens to Kate Fuller when she leaves the Titty Twister.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** My intent with this is a multi-chapter fic based around what happened to Kate Fuller after the events at the Titty Twister. I realise it's not terribly exciting or action-packed. Not really the point though. Will probably bring some of the other characters into this eventually. We'll see.

* * *

><p>Kate watched as Seth's car disappeared in a cloud of dust down the road to El Rey. As quickly as the outlaw had blown into her life he was gone, having left behind a trail of destruction in his wake. Though the Gecko brother didn't come out unscathed. He had been remorseful. The money felt heavy in her hands.<p>

Vampires. Fucking vampires. Even now it seemed completely unreal. Like some kind of nightmare she was just now waking up from.

The sun beat down on the earth, unhindered by clouds in the Mexican sky. Never had Kate been more thankful for the light of day in her life. Today it felt like a Godsend despite the scorching heat. It was hotter than Hell. Beads of sweat rolled down her blood-caked skin.

When the dust had settled in the distance the girl turned to the RV. First thing was first, get far away from this place. Willing herself to not take a final look at the Titty Twister Kate climbed aboard the vehicle and dropped into the drivers seat. The keys had been left in the ignition. With a twist of the wrist the engine roared to life followed by an abrupt lurch forward. Slowly speed climbed and the bar vanished behind her like a mirage.

Aside from the hum of the RV everything was completely silent. It was peaceful. Unusually so. 30 minutes passed without much thought of where she was going. Her mind stayed empty, body only slightly attuned to the mundane task of driving. Numbness had set in. The situation hadn't been able to fully to permeate her brain.

There seemed to be nothing but desert for miles around.

Blue eyes traveled from the road, down the dashboard, across the steering wheel and over her arms. Kate flexed them slightly. The blood had dried, making the skin feel stiff. Sweat had stuck hair to her forehead. She didn't need to look in a mirror to know how much of a mess she was. Now seemed as good as any time for a break.

The seventeen year old pulled the vehicle to the side of the road and lifted her tired body from the seat. The RV probably had enough water for a short shower. And God knows she needs to get out of these filthy clothes. To get stopped by anyone while looking like this would be compromising.

Kate locked the door and made sure all the windows were secure. When satisfied with that she walked back to the small bathroom, pulling the grimy shirt over her head and letting it fall to the floor. The rest of her clothing quickly followed suit, all lying discarded across the ground. She stepped into the shower and slid the flimsy divider shut. It seemed smaller than the last time she had been in it. How that could possibly be when last time it was also with both Gecko brothers made no sense. It felt claustrophobic though.

Warm water sprayed across her shoulders, running down her back. She tilted her head up with eyes squeezed shut. Standing there the steam rose around her and thoughts began to swim. What was she going to do after this? Where was she going? The pipes groaned as the shower tried to pull more water from the tank. Sputtering, the flow weakened momentarily. She'd told her father this RV was a piece of junk when he brought it home. He'd been so excited about it. Proud of it even. Hard to think that wasn't more than a month ago.

"You bought a what?" She'd asked, incredulous.

Jacob smiled as he patted the side of the bulky machine, "A recreational vehicle."

"AKA an RV," Scott popped up next to his adoptive sister looking amused. "It's like a fancy trailer. We are seriously turning into rednecks, dad."

"Oh, hush."

Kate ignored their banter and walked closer to the vehicle. She crinkled her nose in disgust. "How old is this thing? It's so tacky!"

"Well, I'm old and tacky and yet you seem to like me alright." With hands on his hips her father cut a playful look across at his two children. Despite herself she had to laugh.

The shower gurgled. Chest tight, breathing becoming difficult. She opened her eyes again and glanced down at the floor. Russet water swirled around the drain. Fuck. Oh, _fuck_. Hot tears stang her eyes.

"Go home, Kate," Seth had told her. Jesus Christ, her entire family is dead. What was she going home to?


	2. Chapter 2

Kate sways, legs buckling beneath her as she sinks to the floor. Trembling, she draws her arms around her knees. There'd be no more family dinners. No more family movie nights. No more family vacations. No more dad and Scott. It was like mom dying all over again except this time there was no one left to help pick up the broken pieces of her life. Her chest aches as if someone drove a red hot poker through her heart.

What was she going to do? What would she say to people? The truth was entirely out of the question. To tell the cops her whole family was murdered by fucking Mexican vampires would land her in the insane asylum. A half-truth, though…

The water is cold now, only coming out of the shower-head in a light drizzle. The last Fuller raises her head and steels herself. Mourning would have to be put aside until this gets sorted out.

Stepping out of the shower Kate grabs a towel to wrap around herself. She walks back into the bedroom area of the RV. Her suitcase lays on its side where Richie had thrown it down back in the motel parking lot. Digging through it she finds some clean, comfortable clothes to put on.

Kate makes her way back to the front of the RV, picking up dirty clothes as she goes. Once there she turns the wad of clothes over in her hands. They're filthy, covered in blood and dust.

She pops open the RV door, glancing out cautiously. Across the straight horizon the highway is empty for miles. This place looks like a barren wasteland. Kate steps back out into the light with a small plastic beach shovel in one hand and the wad of clothes in the other. Trudging a decent distance away from the road she drops to her knees, slamming the little shovel into the sandy earth. She digs quietly, trying not to think about her situation. Trying not to think at all.

About a foot down into the ground she stops. Kate pulls out a pair of her fathers glasses and Scott's gameboy. Without a word she drops them into the earth along with her clothes.

Fiddling with the hem of her shirt she stares into the hole. "I..." she starts shakily, placing a hand to her head. Her other hand clenches in the dirt, grabbing a fistful of earth. "God dammit!" Kate flings the dirt into the hole. Body quaking in a flurry of anger she pummels the sand, blindly throwing it towards the unmarked grave. Red dust floats around her and she's screaming herself raw like a wounded animal.

The dust settles. The hole is mostly covered now. Her contorted face falls and a sob racks her body. She chokes it down, swiping at the tears bitterly. Through bleary eyes Kate looks past the RV down the road. _Breathe in, breathe out. Breathe in, breathe out..._

Standing up Kate brushes herself off. She forms a plan in her head on the way back to the RV.


	3. Chapter 3

In front of a classroom of silent students a professor drones on endlessly. Kate Fuller, dawning a pair of navy blue scrubs, sits amongst the group. Her gaze is fixed beyond the lecturing teacher, focus falling on the clock that hangs behind him. Absentmindedly she plays with a golden cross that dangles around her neck. Her long brown hair is tied back, with a few stray strands swept across her forehead.

Tapping a pencil on the edge of the desk she chews her lip anxiously. "C'mon," she mutters under her breath as the minute hand inches forward slightly. A girl in a pair of cream coloured scrubs glances over at her. When they lock eyes the girl makes a gagging face. Kate snickers, returning an exaggerated zombie-like grimace.

"_Ahem_," The professor clears his throat. "Miss Hinkley."

The girls head whips around to the front, blonde hair swinging behind her. "Yes, Doctor Andrews?"

The professor fixes his stern stare on Kate now. Shrinking back into her seat a hot blush creeps over her neck. God, what she wouldn't give to be invisible. "Would it be possible for you and Miss Fuller to even pretend that you find my lesson interesting?"

_Oh, no. No. That's a set-up just begging for a punchline_. Kate shakes her head at Veronica, who either doesn't see this or simply ignores it. Crossing her arms she smiles sweetly. "I don't know if I'm a good enough actor to pull that off, Doctor."

Professor Andrews gapes at the pair, Veronica looking smug while Kate horrified. His jaw sets like stone. Through clenched teeth he grounds, "Get. Out."

Throwing her head back Kate groans. As she gathers her backpack a guy a row away flashes them a covert thumbs up. She rolls her eyes and walks out into the hall.

"Thanks a lot," Kate hisses at Veronica, swatting her arm with a spiral bound notebook. "I can't afford for Andrews to put me on his shit-list."

"Oh, chill out. I'm the one on the shit-list and I really don't care either way. Maybe if that class wasn't a giant waste of time..."

Kate narrows her eyes before asking exasperatedly, "Why are you in the nursing program again?"

Without missing a beat Veronica replies, "Because the world would be lost without my bedside manner."

"Jesus." Shaking her head Kate fails to quash a fleeting smile, despite still being kind of upset over the whole situation. She always does this.

With a spring in her step Veronica bounds down a flight of stairs two steps at a time. Kate scurries to keep up with her. "I'm on at the hospital tonight, you got a shift?" She asks over her shoulder.

At the bottom of the stairs Kate manages to get caught up and moves to walk beside Veronica. "Nah, I'm off. Going in early tomorrow though."

"You got therapy tonight?"

It's quiet for a moment as Kate hugs her binder to her chest, resting her chin on top of the spine. She prefers not to talk about the fact that she's seeing a physiatrist. Not even with Veronica. It makes her feel like a freak. Humming softly she tries to sweep the stray hairs across her forehead. "Yeah, maybe."

They make their way into the parking lot, slowing as they reach Kate's car. It's a beat up 1988 VW Bug that's a particularly heinous shade of green. "Where are you parked?" Kate asks. "I could drive you there."

"Not too far away, I can walk it easy. Might as well enjoy the fresh air and sunshine while I can before I'm stuck in that hellhole for half the night."

"Ppfff, right. Don't have too much fun there without me."

Veronica moves to walk away, waving Kate off. "Yeah, yeah..." Suddenly she whips around, calling back to her friend. "Wait! Are you picking up dinner on your way home?"

"Yeah, why?"

The blonde puts her hands on her hips. "Get me something and put it back for me. You owe me after you ate my leftover Tai last week."

"Oh, God, you're still upset about that?" Kate scoffs, tossing her hands up. "Just go on and give me the Worst Roommate of the Year award already."

"I would but the plaques not ready yet."

"Fuck off," she laughs.

"Later, Katie."

"Bye, Veronica." 

* * *

><p>Alright, so maybe a little anti-climatic, all things considered. But it'll pick back up again within the next chapter or two.<p> 


End file.
